Chocolate Bubble Bath
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Albus, Minerva, chocolate bubbles, and unashamed fluffiness, how could you possibly resist ? A sweet fluffy oneshot, set when Albus and Minerva have been married just a year, or two. I can't say more, it would spoil the surprise ending. ;


Chocolate Bubble Bath

_In this story Albus and Minerva have been married for a couple of years._

Minerva tapped her foot impatiently as she heard the raucous splashing and singing coming from the bathroom. Her husband had been in there forever, and she wanted to clean her teeth before bed. What was he doing in there ? The floor would probably be flooded with water too. Why did he have to make mess everywhere he went ?

"Albus ! You've been in that bath over an hour !" She complained, as she hammered on the door. Her knocking went unanswered as the singing grew ever louder.

Minerva clapped her hands over her ears, as Albus bellowed out a discordant chorus of "Somewhere over the rainbow." It was one of his favourite songs, for the simple reason that it was the only song he had discovered which mentioned lemon drops. Minerva sighed as she recalled all the wasted hours he had spent searching for songs which mentioned his favourite candy. "Barmy old Coot ..." She muttered to herself, as she remembered his madcap capering dance round his office when he finally found one, and how he had insisted on serenading the entire school with it at lunch the next day.

Loosing the last shreds of her patience, Minerva cast Alohomora, flung the door open and strode into the bathroom. Biting back swear words as she stepped into a puddle of soapy water, which turned her brand new slippers into sodden lumps, that squelched sadly with every step.

Minerva's eyebrows shot upwards, and her mouth formed into a round O of surprise, as she turned to glare fiercely at her husband. Even by Albus' eccentric standards, his present antics were bizarre. Albus was sprawled in a giant bathtub filled to the brim with chocolate scented bubbles. His long boney arms and legs were flung haphazardly over the sides, as he kept contorting them into strange unnatural positions, then peering at them in excited anticipation.

As a confused Minerva watched curiously, Albus moved both his legs once more, then leaned forward precariously to stare intently at them. Suddenly, with limbs flailing madly, he slipped beneath the sea of bubbles. Wild thrashing sounds came from beneath the water, as the bubbles surged against the sides of the tub like storm tossed waves. Instantly Minerva thrust an arm into the water, and grabbed the first thing she could get hold of, which just happened to be Albus' long auburn beard. Once she was sure she had a firm grip, she pulled with all her might, dragging her gasping husband back to the surface.

For several minutes all Albus could do was cough, his chest heaving madly as he drew breath into his lungs, while Minerva patted him on the back, and wiped soap from his eyes with a soft fluffy towell.

At last he was sufficiently recovered to complain, "Chocolate bubble bath might smell like chocolate, but it definitely doesn't taste chocolatey." Albus massaged his chin ruefully, "Did you have to pull quite so hard my dear ?"

"Well I could have left you to drown in your own bath, at least then my ears would no longer be assailed by your all too frequent attempts at song." The tender hand which still rested on his back belied the sarcasm of Minerva's words.

Albus twinkled at his wife briefly, her well renowned sarcasm was one of many things he loved about her. In mock wounded tones, he answered, "I thought you loved my singing ..."

"Albus, no one with an ear for music could possibly love your singing." Minerva shot back, the verbal sparring which the couple so often indulged in was one of the rocks of their relationship, a statement of love and closeness which was just for them. "In future you would do well to remember that great volume does not equal great ability."

"Oh ..." Albus whispered mournfully, in his saddest possible little boy voice. "Oh ..." He muttered miserably, then sighed pitifully in a manner which might have evoked the desired sympathy from Minerva, had it not been for his sparkling eyes which he tried so hard to hide beneath bushy eyebrows.

"Now Albus you know that your games won't work with me." Minerva rebuked. "Now what on earth were you doing waving your arms and legs around like a hyperactive windmill anyway ?"

"I was trying to make rainbows." Albus answered, as though this made perfect sense.

A stunned silence followed this statement, as Minerva gaped uncertainly at her husband's beaming face. Somehow she had a feeling that he was rather delighted to see her looking so baffled. At last she regained the power of speech, "What ?"

Albus chuckled lightly, his blue eyes twinkling in a way which Minerva considered thouroughly exasperating. Noticing the familliar pursing of his wife's lips, he decided to explain. "Well I just happened to stick my leg out of the bath, and then I noticed how all the bubbles on it were shimmering like lots of tiny rainbows. It looked so incredible Minerva ... almost as though I was painted in glorious rainbow colours, but I forgot to keep my leg still while I was looking at them, and my rainbows went away again. So, I was just trying to get them to come back , but I couldn't find the perfect making rainbow bubbles position again ..."

By now Minera had her head in her hands and was groaning despairingly. Just as Albus was about to speak, she wrenched her hands away from her face, and fixed him with a vehement fiery glare, a glare so fierce that he cringed beneath the force of it's disapproval of his foolish antics. "Making Rainbows !" Minerva snorted in disgust, "He nearly drowns, all because he's trying to make rainbows !" Minerva shot a half despairing, half disbelieving look at Albus then turned and took a step towards the door.

"You could join me and we could make rainbows together." Albus suggested hopefully.

"How about we make babies instead ?" Minerva spoke without thinking, then clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. She had been wanting to start a family for a while now, but was certain that Albus would be against the idea. She had imagined the conversation so many times in her mind, that she could almost hear him saying how it was too dangerous, far too risky, and how they were too busy running the school anyway.

A soapy hand reached to grasp hers, "What a wonderful idea my love ..." His voice was warm and vibrant, as his firm grasp pulled her towards him, to land on his lap among the chocolate scented bubbles. "Shall we get started at once ?" He questioned, his breath firey against her slender neck. She could feel his still damp whiskers against her skin, and felt herself quiver as always beneath his touch.

She was disbelieving, "Are you sure you really want to have children ?" She queried.

"Nothing would make me happier." He answered firmly, then captured her lips in a kiss.

"But the dangers ... and aren't we too busy ..." Minerva protested.

He clasped her chin in his and gazed intently into her eyes, as though he could see to the very depths of her heart, "My love do you speak of your objections to having children, or of the objections which you think I may have ?" He queried. His hand caressed her cheek, his touch like that of a summer breeze, "Would it put your mind at rest, if I told you that I have longed to start a family with you, and that only my worry that you may not want to prevented me from raising the subject ?"

"Oh Albus ..." Minerva whsipered, then flung her arms joyously round his neck and drew him close to her.

Nine Months Later

Minerva's hair was damp, her face still flecked with drops of perspiration, as she rested against the pillows. Cradled tenderly in each arm was a soundly sleeping baby boy, like twin angels which captured all the attention of their new parents, so that neither could drag their gaze away. Albus sat next to her, his head resting lightly against her's, fingers entwined in her grasp. "They are so beautiful my love." He whispered, as a tear wended it's way slowly down his face, to rest gleaming amid his auburn beard. His lips moved lightly across her hair, as his arm slipped behind her back folding his wife in a gentle embrace. As both their eyes turned once more to their new family, the twins eyes flickered open, two pairs of turquoise eyes sparkling at their parents as though they knew how precious they were to them.

As Minerva drifted into sleep, Albus reached out and stroked the dark tufts of black hair on the heads of his new sons, his hand drifting softly across their hair, as he gazed down at them through still tearful eyes.

The next day the twins were named, with the eldest being called Adair after Minerva's father, and the youngest, by all of one minute, being called Godric. Albus had suggested calling one Rainbow and the other Chocolate in honour of how they were conceived, but this had earned him a scathing glare from Minerva.

**Author's Notes**

**If this story made you smile, or melt, then press that little button down there and review. It only takes a few seconds, and will really make a writer's day. ;)**

**This idea came to me as I was having a bubble bath, and noticed rainbows on my legs. I like to think this is how their first children were conceived. :)**


End file.
